Mine
by Kalira69
Summary: When Padfoot stays with Moony alone at the full moon, the lovers discover a few unexpected consequences. Remus/Sirius, Slash


The tenth of twenty-five comment!fics I wrote for the Twelfth Round of the IJ Porn Battle.

I really love Sirius/Remus, but this is the first piece that I have both finished and felt happy enough to post. Hopefully I will have more soon!

* * *

**Mine**

* * *

Remus had been so nervous, but Sirius just _knew_ everything would work out - much though he protested, that undeniable _certainty_, self-confidence, whatever it was . . . it was one of the things that he had always loved about Siri.

Now, sitting here, naked, in the Shrieking Shack, staring at Sirius' grey eyes, still not showing even the slightest hint of nervousness - not that he ever did, in this situation - Remus could _almost_ feel like nothing would go wrong. Something, though . . . something deep down inside himself - the wolf, he supposed - told him that nothing would be the same after tonight.

Remus opened his mouth, about to try again, but even if he hadn't felt the crunching of bone that signaled a change coming _now_, he wouldn't have said anything. He knew his Siri, and he knew there was no point arguing any more - not when he looked like _that_.

Remus howled in pain - a noise starting as a man's pained shrieking and ending as the wolf's triumphant declaration. When his - very different - eyes cleared, and he could see again, he pushed himself to his feet and shook his head, looking up to see a sea of black fur. Sirius grinned at him, wagging his tail, and Remus saw the wolf's reaction but could do nothing to stop himself, or warn his new lover.

The wolf growled, pouncing and bowling the great dog over onto its side. Sirius, to his credit, reacted quickly - first he had frozen, at the unexpected angry growl, his eyes dilating, but after he hit the floor, he scrambled just far enough away that the wolf could not reach him immediately, staying low and ducking his head submissively.

The wolf rumbled happily at this acceptance of the proper order of things, licking across Padfoot's face and ears proprietarily.

Padfoot wriggled in confusion, and found himself glad that the other's had begged out tonight - James had only recently recovered from an accident in the Potions classroom, for which they all blamed Snape, of course, and Peter would never come unless _both_ of the others were there to protect him.

It was much later, after a great deal of Padfoot's fur had been sniffed over and licked firmly by the wolf, that things returned to semi-normal. Their play was a little different, and Sirius wasn't quite sure what to make of Moony's new layer of oddness, but he had just as much fun with this new, affectionate and possessive, side of Moony, as he had with the old one - perhaps even more, occasionally, he admitted guiltily to himself.

Eventually, though, they curled up together, both tired and newly even more comfortable around each other. Padfoot twitched in surprise, but didn't move to protest, as Moony wrapped himself around the dog, tucking his head over Sirius' neck and sighing contentedly before he drifted off to sleep. Padfoot huffed thoughtfully, did the mental equivalent of a shrug, and closed his own eyes, squirming further into the protective curve and drifting off himself.

When Padfoot woke, he shifted automatically into Sirius' human form, naked on the wood floor - 'to make you more comfortable, of course, Moony!' - and stretched out, shivering. When he opened his eyes, he saw Moony curled up in a shuddering ball in the corner of the room, face buried in his knees and his shoulders shaking tellingly.

Sirius' good feelings evaporated instantly, and he scrambled to hands and knees, rushing to wrap himself around Remus - in an eerie mirror of the tangled ball of fur they'd fallen asleep in, he noticed - and hushed his lover as best he could, confused and worried.

"Moony - _Remy_, tell me what's wrong… Please?" Sirius begged, pressing his face into Remus' shoulder as the slim form curled tighter, as if trying to get away from him. "It's _me_ Remus, it's Siri… You can tell me anything."

Remus sobbed, though his eyes were dry. He allowed Sirius to pull him back up against his lover's strong chest and shifted until he was cradled between Sirius' legs.

"The wolf . . . it- It was-" he paused, gasping, the tears finally flowing down his face as he threw his head back against Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius kissed his temple. "What, Remy? Anything, I promise…" He tightened his arms around Remus' still-trembling form.

"The wolf was- It was saying that you were- Were _mine_." Remus' voice died to a bare whisper by the end, and Sirius strained his ears to catch the words.

He almost laughed - would have, if he didn't know how badly it would have upset his lover. "Oh, Remus… I _am_ though - and it's not like you _hurt_ me." Remus opened his mouth automatically, and Sirius shook him a little. "The wolf _is_ you, so knock it off, mate. Don't wanna hear it - not today."

Remus shuddered. "You are…" he breathed. When his eyes opened there appeared to be a stronger hint of . . . _wildness_ in them, than Sirius had ever seen in the human Remus before, even as the moon first hit. "Mine. Know you are. Always."

~Fin~

* * *

The original prompt was 'Harry Potter, Padfoot/Moony, things changed after their daytime selves became lovers'. I originally intended it to be a little more explicit, but when I began typing, this is what flowed from my fingers.


End file.
